


郭长城原来是甜的

by sakuraam



Category: Town soul
Genre: M/M, 现代
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraam/pseuds/sakuraam





	郭长城原来是甜的

楚恕之自己也弄不清楚到底是什么时候真正喜欢上郭长城的，可能是他第一次没怎么畏缩，浅笑着冲自己叫了声楚哥。

郭长城笑起来的时候总是看起来最没有防备，最真诚，看起来有一丢丢的可人。但楚恕之也就这么觉得，没有动过什么其他心思。

在郭长城的心里，楚恕之是强大的，坚不可摧的，他一直像在叫自己敬仰的英雄一样叫着楚哥。可是在魇公子梦境里，楚恕之却因为害怕而浑身颤抖，过去就像一个隐蔽的伤口被狠狠撕开，好不容易结痂的地方又崩裂出了鲜红的血迹。

郭长城问，“楚哥，你是不是很疼？”

他是很疼，疼到眼泪都流了出来。楚恕之觉得奇怪，即使摄政官派人一鞭鞭地抽打他的肉身，他都没那么疼过。

他叫他楚哥是被楚恕之默许的，郭长城让他想起自己的弟弟，那个年纪尚小，因自己一时的过错而失去的孩子。在他看来郭长城也是孩子，对世事的思考往往都是一根筋，看人的眼神清澈，他都怀疑郭长城是不是生来就没吃过什么苦头，没见过什么世间险恶，否则怎么老是揣着一颗替别人着想的心，别人的幸福又干他屁事！

楚恕之觉得这一辈子不会得到真正的快乐以及所谓的幸福，一个害死自己亲兄弟的人怎么有这种资格。

郭长城不是他的弟弟，他不希望郭长城成为“弟弟”那样的存在。他开始对郭长城有了些其他的想法，这些想法随着时间的推移变得愈发地根深蒂固。然而楚恕之这样直接的人从未表露过，他甚至觉得这种想法有点龌龊。

魇公子笑着对他说，“这不是肮脏，不过是身而为人最原始的欲望本能罢了。”

他听到郭长城在哭喊着哀求他，他在郭长城的身体里不断进出，混合着身体的撞击声描绘出一幅情色光景来。

柔软又干净的郭长城，被自己弄脏了。

楚恕之一下子冷汗淋漓地醒来。

 

“楚哥，你怎么哭了？”郭长城蹲在他身边关切地问。

“我梦到自己对你做了很过分的事。”

郭长城抚上楚恕之的脸颊，伸了舌头去舔他咸湿的泪水。

郭长城的温柔好像能把宽恕所有的罪恶。

“只要楚哥能幸福的话，让我做什么都可以。”

这话若是从别人嘴里说出来，听起来像无端妄言。可这话一旦从郭长城嘴里说出来，楚恕之偏就信了，不仅信了，还格外地动心。

他就像一个贪婪的野兽，盯上了自己的猎物，伸出锐利的爪子，一下抠住了猎物的喉咙。

郭长城发出微弱的呻吟，像被撸得很舒服的猫发出细碎的叫声。

魇公子笑得咯咯作响，“瞧，你分明就是想把他撕碎了吞进自己的肚子里去，为什么要一次又一次地拒绝，何必叫自己难受呢？”

楚恕之觉得自己心里那头怪物冲了出来，他啃咬着郭长城，牙齿刺破了肌肤，尝到了一丝血腥味。舌苔顺着脖颈缓缓舔了下来，在乳晕处打了个圈，来到大腿根处。

他品尝着内里的软嫩紧致，这是郭长城的味道，让楚恕之产生某种致幻的迷离。他抓着郭长城，开始毫无节制地掠夺。

魇公子狂笑着拍手，“对，这才是真正的你，像你这样的怪物，只有吃人才能让你幸福。”

楚恕之忘记了时间的流逝，也根本不记忆他到底在这副身体里射了几次。他仿佛食不知味地一直在索取，适度地挣扎只会加深他的征服欲。

郭长城的眼泪似乎已经流干了，身体被动地随着楚恕之起伏。

他哑着声音说，“楚哥，你真可怕。”

楚恕之猛地放开了郭长城，他抱着自己的头，脑海中是郭长城笑着叫他楚哥。他跪在那里并不是为了乞求郭长城的原谅，他其实一直想得到他。

 

我以为自己是个罪人，永远得不到救赎。可是这个人却成为了我的希望，我愿意为他做个好人。

 

谁都不知道楚恕之在魇公子的梦里到底经历了什么，只是在经历了梦魇事件后，楚恕之对郭长城好像格外腻歪起来。之前最多是摸摸后脖子给几个能掐出水来的温柔眼神，现在倒好，直接宣布同居，在特调处公然地眉来眼去。

“老楚你是不是不知道含蓄这两个字怎么写？”

“含蓄那是黑袍使大人的做派。”

楚恕之直接呛得赵云澜拼命拍着胸脯咳嗽。

楚恕之曾经问过沈巍为什么喜欢赵云澜。沈巍说：赵云澜尝起来的味道是伏特加，烈得很。

如果说人也有味道的话，那赵云澜或许就像他嘴里的棒棒糖，祝红则是小米椒的辣味，大庆也许是炸小鱼干的焦香。

楚恕之看了看沈巍，沈巍或许是苦艾。自百年相识以来，楚恕之从没见他对什么人真心笑过，除了赵云澜。楚恕之一直不明白赵云澜到底什么地方让沈巍心甘情愿地着了迷。不过这世上的很多事，大概都说不清也道不明。

林静端着饭盒走这边看到沈巍和赵云澜在打情骂俏，走那边是楚恕之和郭长城大手拉小手，更别提汪徵和桑赞的你侬我侬了。

他觉得整个特调处现在一片春意盎然，看了看还是单身狗的祝红和大庆，三个人似乎心有灵犀地一起叹了口气。

 

虽然在魇公子的梦境里楚恕之早就把郭长城里里外外反反复复干了好几遍，但在现实世界里郭长城是什么味的，楚恕之至今还未尝过。

他趁着郭长城认真看电视剧的档口，埋进他脖子里闻了闻，也就残留着沐浴露的花香味。他又换了个地方去闻，弄得郭长城一脸尴尬。

“楚哥，我是澡没洗干净吗？”

“黑袍大人说赵云澜是酒味的，我就好奇……”楚恕之盯着郭长城的嘴巴说，“我就好奇你是什么味的。”

郭长城低头嗅嗅自己的胳膊肘，“沈教授连人是什么味的都能闻出来啊，好厉害……”

郭长城还在感慨，楚恕之解释道，“黑袍使大人是尝出来的。”

“尝？用舌头吗？”郭长城伸出自己的的舌尖指了指。

那粉嫩小舌眼下就搁在跟前，楚恕之也不是什么正人君子，在喜欢的人面前更像是个十足的坏胚子，张嘴就吮了上去。

郭长城被他吓了一跳，整个人使劲往后缩。楚恕之哪给他拒绝的的余地，搂了他的肩膀往自己怀里靠。楚恕之平时对着郭长城言语间说一不二，舌头也很是霸道，在郭长城口腔内壁长驱直入，肆意刮弄。

郭长城被迫张大嘴巴，楚恕之的舌头灵活地一探到底，甚至到达了喉咙深处，直到郭长城表情变得略微痛苦时才立刻停止。

郭长城喘着气问，“尝……尝出什么味了吗？”

楚恕之舔着下唇，露出点坏笑。这种坏笑在其他男人身上或许显得太过油腻，可楚恕之笑起来格外邪气，仿佛不分男女都会被勾引，看得郭长城好一阵恍惚。

“再让我亲得久一点，我就知道什么味了。”

“哦。”

郭长城听话地又张开了嘴巴，用呼吸和舌头慢慢感受着楚恕之。

郭长城原来是甜的，带着一股自然的清新奶香吗，一点都不腻口，让楚恕之满嘴都透着清甜味儿。


End file.
